toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sebastian Karura
Sebastian Karura (セバスチャン カルラ Sebasuchan Karura) is the First Branch Chief of the Bishokukai, having succeeded the position from Elg. Due to his obsession with eating Dragon Beasts, he is known as Dragon Eater. He is the rival of Sterling Pister. Appearance Sebastian Karura is a tall, heavily muscular man. With shaggy black hair, two scars on the right side of his jaw, two scars on his left eye underneath an eyepatch, and a black coloured right eye. He wraps his forearms with bandages, wears a vest with a fur lined hood, and a pair of jeans. Personality Sebastian is a deeply loyal member of the Bishokukai. He viewed Elg as his mentor, and took his position with a heavy heart, mourning the immortal's death. His hatred for NEO runs deep, for planting spies in their organization. He also holds a strong hatred towards Dragon and Snake Beasts, wanting to eat all of them. He sees Sterling Pister as a rival with a lot of potential, and likes to challenge himself against him. History Synopsis Full Course Hors d'Oeuvre By capturing a newly born Herensuge dragon while still alive, and without harming it in the least bit, Sebastian begins the cooking process by fattening the young dragon up on foie gras of an adult Herensuge, while keeping it within a pitch black environment. Because of the size of a Herensuge's liver, and the livers regenerative capacity, Sebastian can fatten his young dragon with only one adult by keeping it alive and not removing the entire liver. He simply needs to prepare the adult before starting to cook the baby, which results in the newborn being the perfect age when it is time to start. This fattening takes approximately one month, and is finished when it can no longer fly or quadruples in size. At this point, Sebastian takes the fatty dragon and drowns it in Martius Venom Red Wine, filling it's lungs with the liquor. The Herensuge then needs to be baked at extraordinary temperatures, as their bodies are resistant to heat. Due to the temperatures needed, the cooking must be done in the belly of an active volcano, and requires him to stay with it in that heat for another month. The dragon gets cooked by being sealed in a specially built, egg shaped container that gets placed in the lava and needs to be rotated on a regular basis. After the cooking is finished, the egg gets taken to the table, where Sebastian covers his head with a napkin large enough to completely drape over the container as well, which prevents any of the ensuing scent to escape. He then breaks open the container, revealing the meal within, which has shrunk down due to the fat melting and the skin becoming incredibly crisp. Taking it into his mouth, with only the head sticking out, Sebastian bites down, cutting the head off. He then leaves the body in his mouth for a second, letting the grease slide down his throat, before continuing to eat. When he eventually bites through the lungs, they burst with the wine that it was drowned in, providing the perfect palate cleanser for all the fat that had melted into the dragon. The entire thing gets eaten, bones and all. When the body has finally been consumed, Sebastian will pop the head into his mouth as the final, and best part. This course works perfectly as an Hors d'Oeuvre, building his appetite for the meal to come. Because he drowns the Herensuge in a wine made from a Martius Serpent, Sebastian's strength increased greatly by eating this Hors d'Oeuvre. Soup Fish Meat Main Salad Sebastian's Salad is made of ingredients from two different Plant Beasts: Hydra Blossoms and Flower Dragons. The petals of the Hydra Blossom are used as the lettuce of the salad. When procuring the petals, Sebastian makes sure to get all four different flavours, but in random amounts of each flavour. This creates an unevenness in the salad flavour, and always keeps the eater guessing... Dessert Drink An unconventional use of the of the Tokage as an ingredient, Sebastian's Drink is the most compatible to his cells out of his entire Full Course. By mortally wounding a Tokage, then performing an incomplete Knocking on it right before it tries to escape into a shadow, Sebastian proceeds to place the dying serpent's body onto a filtering device. Due to the incomplete Knocking, the Tokage is stuck slowly liquefying into a shadow as it also slowly dies. This liquid gets filtered drop by drop into a container with polished, fermenting Jet-Black Rice inside. Sebastian skillfully coordinates this cooking process so that the Tokage dies right after it has finished transforming into a liquid. After the long distillation process, the only thing to do is separate the liquor from the mash, and this strong nihonshu is the final product. It has the appearance of a liquid shadow, almost appearing invisible, with only a slight darkness, and having a phantom taste to it. Sebastian always keeps plenty of this shadow sake in a round, white bottle on his person, and drinks it from a large sakazuki. His powers increased greatly after drinking it, allowing him to produce Shadow Energy directly from his body and to also travel through his energy similar to a Tokage. Powers & Abilities Hunting Method Sebastian hunts by fighting with Shadow Energy. This is created by him putting his Appetite Energy in his shadow, which results in his energy taking on properties of a shadow. This Shadow Energy will emerge from his shadow, under his full control. It is a very dark black in colour with corrosive properties, eating away at anything that it touches, due to the energy being Appetite Energy in origin. Since it takes on shadow-like properties, it is weak to sunlight, causing it to lose energy quickly when exposed to sunlight until it eventually disappears completely. This can be bypassed by two different ways: one is by having the energy hide, or even travel through shadows until the last possible moment, or if it is in contact with Sebastian, then he can continuously put more Appetite Energy into it in order to keep the strength up. He isn't just limited to using his own shadow either, however he mostly uses his own shadow since he needs to be in contact with the shadow to put his Appetite Energy into it. The amount of Shadow Energy that comes from a shadow is not proportional to the amount of Appetite Energy that Sebastian puts into it, it instead depends on the size of the shadow. The amount of Appetite Energy that he puts into a shadow will determine the strength of the Shadow Energy, while the darkness of the shadow at the time he puts energy into it will determine what percentage of the energy actually stays. After first having his Full Course's drink, Sebastian became capable of producing Shadow Energy directly from his body, without needing to put his energy into a shadow first. The drawback to this though is that he can only produce a smaller amount of Shadow Energy at a time with this method, but it does have the advantage of not losing any percentage of energy that got put into it. shadows.jpg|Young Sebastian using Shadow Energy seb technique 3.jpg|Shade Fist seb body.jpg|Shade Armour used offensively. shade step.jpg|Shade Step murder shade.PNG|Murder Shade "eating" opponent. traitor.jpg|Traitorous Shade showing itself. shade knife.png|Knife Shade mausoleum.png|Mausoleum Shade *'Shade Fist': Sebastian's signature move, he uses it by collecting Shadow Energy around his fist. Afterwards he punches his target, which infuses the power of his Shadow Energy into the strength of his punch. *'Shade Armour': Primarily used as Sebastian's defensive technique, it's used by wrapping his entire body in Shadow Energy. Due to the corrosive properties of the Shadow Energy, he gets protected from just about any type of attack that hits him by being eaten by the shadows. Only attacks that are significantly stronger than his armour can pierce through it. While it is primarily a defensive technique, he can use it offensively by tackling his opponent. *'Shade Step': After he first drank Shadow Sake, Sebastian became capable of traveling through his Shadow Energy, appearing similar to the Tokage that his Drink is made from. This technique allows him to travel rather quickly; and the more accustomed he becomes with the power, the faster he can move. *'Murder Shade': Used as his primary long ranged attack. For this attack, Sebastian uses Shadow Energy that takes the form of a crow. When fighting on a sunny day, he'll usually throw something and have the energy hide in its shadow until right before it hits, at which point he'll have a crow form around the object that was thrown. If the sun isn't out though, he'll just have the crow fly at the opponent on its own. When this attack hits, due to the speed and shape of the crow, it'll usually eat a hole right through the target without slowing down. This can also be done with a multitude of crows. *'Traitorous Shade': By touching an opponents shadow, he can infuse it with Shadow Energy. He can then attack from right underneath them when he feels the time is right. He will usually use it by causing the energy to wrap around the opponent. Traitorous Shade is particularly effective, as it allows him to cause the opponents shadow to essentially stab them in the back, making it very hard to see coming. **'Spy Shade': After having used Traitorous Shade, Sebastian can have the energy hide in their shadow instead of attacking. This would be in case they escape with their life, or he lets them escape, and he can use the hidden energy to spy on them. It allows him to hear what they do, and he'll even be able to track the energy's location. He'll usually do this after having used most of the energy attacking, then leaving a tiny bit left to hide. This is because when his Shadow Energy is hiding, almost none of the power is used up and is nearly undetectable. *'Knife Shade': Focusing a large amount of concentrated Shadow Energy around his hand, Sebastian will shape it into a knife. Due to the corrosive qualities of his energy, this knife can effectively cut; and thanks to the high concentration, it is strong enough to cut through most things. Sebastian uses this both for a combat weapon, as well as his kitchen knife. *'Mausoleum Shade': By putting his Shadow Energy in a particularly large shadow, Sebastian can create this large attack. He'll usually use it by first putting the energy into the shadow, then waiting until the opponent steps into the shadow. Once they are in the shadow, he'll make the Shadow Energy take form as a large building, leaving them stuck inside it. This is his strongest attack and can usually eat any opponent. By being stuck inside this building of corrosive energy, there isn't any escape. Food Pressure Food Pressure (食圧, Shokuatsu) is a technique that is considered to be the opposite of Food Honour, and is commonly used by members of the Bishokukai. Instead of showing appreciation towards the food you eat, Food Pressure involves threatening ingredients for the purpose of controlling them. Sebastian learned this ability from the Bishokukai, and has mastered it enough to easily handle Special Preparation Ingredients on the level of Bubble Fruit and higher. Similar to Food Honour, it allows oneself to reduce the useless movements made, to allow for quicker and more powerful attacks. Chef Skills Sebastian is a highly skilled chef who is capable of cooking some of the most difficult ingredients with ease. He also possesses a rather unique level of creativity in the kitchen, letting him create entirely new methods of preparing ingredients. Knocking Karura Eye Physical Capabilities *'Strength': *'Speed': *'Endurance': Appetite Devil Appetite Devils are manifestations of the appetites born from Gourmet Cells. Also known as Food Spirits, many thousands of them reside within the Soul World. Occasionally, an Appetite Devil will find new life in individuals who possess Gourmet Cells, residing in those cells. Sebastian is one of the few individuals that has an Appetite Devil, with his particular Devil taking the appearance of a flying, red skinned tengu. This tengu is extremely muscular, with long flowing, white hair. It has a heavily wrinkled forehead, think eyelashes, a large nose, and razor sharp teeth. It has elven ears that have gems pierced in both lobes. His fingers are tipped with long, sharp black claws while his feet are just like those of a bird of prey with feathers around his ankles. On his back are four black wings. He wears a small black crown, a vest that has cloud designs on it and four puff balls, a fundoshi, and animal skin wristbands that end in a black metal ring of spikes. *'Intimidation' (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by demonstrating their strength. Many animals utilize this by either showing feats of strength or showing ones hostility towards the other, such as with growling or hissing. The highest level of intimidation is something that only a select few Gourmet Cell bearers can do, which is to release their Appetite Devil, a semi physical manifestation of their cells and appetite. The reason only a few people can do this even among those who have Gourmet Cells is because very few people actually have Appetite Devils. Due to Sebastian having an Appetite Devil, he can use this advanced form of intimidation. It takes the appearance of his Appetite Devil hanging over his body. When the intimidation gets stronger, shadows start to surround it. Trivia *His goal is to eat every Dragon and Serpent Beast, including those from the Eight Kings. Behind The Scenes * His appearance is of Kajima Satomi from History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. * His last name comes from the Karura of Hindu mythology, a half eagle half human. ** His alias, and his Full Course are a reference to his last name, as Karura's were the enemy of all dragons and snakes, and would feed on them. Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Bishokukai Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Appetite Energy User